


Sweet Addiction

by MyFlutteringWings



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Public Sex, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFlutteringWings/pseuds/MyFlutteringWings
Summary: This is a Bella/Carlisle centric drabble. Pure smut.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 59





	Sweet Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a random smutty drabble. Enjoy.
> 
> With kind regards,
> 
> MyFlutteringWings

A few weeks after she had her first taste, she had to admit to herself that she was addicted to him. Addicted to the thrill, addicted to the forbidden fruit that tasted so sweet.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this with him at all, especially here. But when he held her with his strong and cold fingers, she couldn't care less what it would do to Edward, her fiancé. When he moved his hand inside her underwear, she didn't care about anything else but the feeling of him touching her clit. When she felt him moving inside her, she didn't care about anything except how good it felt to have his long and hard cock thrusting inside her soaking pussy. And ever since the first time that he fucked her hard, the way that Edward wouldn't fuck her, she was hooked. They hadn't been able to stay away from each other, away from the rush of fucking each other and this is how she ended up here, in the hospital. Fucking her soon to be father-in-law.

Yes, Carlisle Cullen was a very sweet addiction. Dangerous, but sweet.


End file.
